


More than Muscle

by tianatodoroki_megasimp05



Series: More than Muscle [1]
Category: More than Muscle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianatodoroki_megasimp05/pseuds/tianatodoroki_megasimp05
Summary: This is on my Wattpad! This is just serving as a backup.
Series: More than Muscle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180727





	More than Muscle

Short note before we begin! 

*I'm still a learning writer so please feel free to point out any grammar mistakes or anything that just doesn't make sense, in a nice way of course. (Also if I need to add any trigger warnings or anything, I'm not good with those.)

*This book is going to be long! Probably fifty chapters or more with fun plot twists and some mildly detailed nsfw scenes.

*When the times comes they'll be warnings before each chapter. 

*Votes really help me a lot! They help me know that someone is actually reading it, so please vote. You don't have to though, just reading my book is enough.

*The book is almost done! I'm updating as I edit. (Gonna be 60 chapters, then the 'epilogue' but you'll see 😋)

Sit back and enjoy!

** ** ** ** **

Just kidding. April Fools. Sike! 

Anything. I wish my mom said anything before she left. But she didn't. She just left one day and didn't come back. 

She left me with my dad, which isn't a problem completely, he's not abusive or anything, he's pretty nice. 

From what I remember. 

He's always overseas and barely calls or even texts. He just sends me a few hundred dollars every month to keep me alive. 

I have no clue what he's doing, but I haven't seen him for years. 

I stared at the ceiling for a while longer, waiting for my alarm to go off. A few minutes later, it did. 

I rolled out of bed and took a shower, brushing my teeth afterwords.

I decided on a random shirt and some light jeans, with my signature black converse to tie it all together. 

I enjoy walking to school, I just like walking in general. 

I denied my father's offer on a car, since it would just be a waste of money. I shut the door and walked to school. 

I made it to my locker and grabbed my math textbook. I sighed in relief when I closed my locker and no one was behind me. 

Tom likes to bully me and his friends follow him in doing so. 

He's been bullying me since sixth grade. He's not all bad though. I remember this one time, another kid tried to bully me and he defended me.

However. He has made it very clear there are no feelings and I agree with him on that much. 

I sat down in my normal seat in math and he was already there. 

"Nerd. Homework answers now." 

"No Tom. I have no reason to help you." 

He scoffed. "You really want me to ask twice?" I winced, remembering the busted lip he gave me. These people don't do the whole 'don't hit girls' thing. 

We support gender equality here. Yay. 

I snatched the paper from him and circled the right answers. I handed it back and didn't even say thank you. 

I already turned in my homework a few days ago. 

I already finished this workbook, so I just hand in the assignments when the teacher asks. 

I'm really good at math, so I'm taking a senior class, which is still too easy. 

The teacher knows how advanced I am, so he doesn't really even acknowledge me. 

I doodled for a while, and read some of my book. 

"Emmeline please go grab my copies." I nodded and stood up to leave. 

I was staring at my feet as I walked down the hallway. I really wasn't paying attention since everyone should be in class by now. 

"Watch where your going." A deep voice startled me and I moved to the side. "Sorry." Wow he sounded scary, but he didn't do anything to me. 

I grabbed the copies and headed back to class. 

I put them on his desk and sat back down. 

After class was over, I put my book away for my free period. Instead of sitting in there waisting time, I help out at the daycare next door. 

I told the office lady where I was going and she gave me the okay to go. 

I was walking along the front of the school I got pushed against the brick. 

"Hey Ugly. Tom said he had to ask twice."

"Then I gave it to him I swear!" They chuckled. "She looks so scared." 

"P-please don't d-do anything."

"Y-you need to l-learn y-your l-lesson." 

My stomach dropped and they started cornering me. I heard a honk and they back away from me. 

The glanced back at me then walked away. I looked in the car and was met with grey eyes. Beautiful grey eyes. 

I mouthed thank you and he nodded in response. He pulled out and I continued walking. 

His eyes are so mesmerizing. 

I didn't see any other feature of his face though. I probably won't get to. 

"Hey Denice!" She waved. "Hey dear, the kids missed you and that boyfriend of yours is here early."

"I keep telling you, I don't like him that way and we're not together." She nodded sarcastically. 

"Miss Emmy!" The kids ran up to me and I bent down to hug them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Em."

"Hey Lukey!" He smiled. "Having a good Friday so far?" I nodded. 

"What about you?" He nodded. "Pretty good actually." He had this weird smile on his face. "I'm hoping it gets better tonight." I nodded. 

"What's happening tonight?"

"You'll find out at lunch." I nodded skeptically. 

After spending an hour with the kids, Luke and I walked back to school together. 

We made it as the lunch bell sounded. 

"Hey Ash, hey Molly." They waved. Ash and Molly have been together for years, true love kept them together. It's kind of gross how they just suck each other's faces. According to them, I'll understand one day. 

"So there's a party tonight, then tomorrow night there's a fight and the after party. I got tickets to the fight so we can all go." I nodded. "Sounds interesting." Ash managed to get in before they went back to kissing. 

"Yeah. What time is the party tonight?" He turned to me. "From six to whenever, you don't have to stay long." I nodded. 

"Okay I'll go." He smiled a very creepy smile and we finished up lunch. 

I went to my afternoon classes which went by surprisingly fast, given I really don't want to go to the party. 

I put my things in my locker and started walking home. 

I took a deep breath of the fresh air and it made me feel so much better.

I pushed the door open. Oh crap I forgot to lock the door again. "Honey I'm home." I snickered to myself, knowing fully well I'm home alone. 

I locked the door behind me and dropped my bag to the ground. 

I pulled out my phone and sat down on the couch. Maybe I can just relax for a minute. Then I'll get ready. 

Crap! I bolted upstairs. How did I lose track of time?! I only have ten minutes before Luke comes to pick me up. 

I threw on a black hoodie over the shirt and grabbed my phone. I locked the door just as he was pulling up. 

I swung open the door and got in. 

"Hey Luke, thanks for picking me up."

"No problem." He started driving down to the Dentrix's house, were most the parties are. Fredric Dentrix throws them whenever his parents aren't home. 

We walked in and met Ash and Molly on the couch. 

The music was blasting and it reeked of alcohol in here. 

Someone offered me a red cup, which I turned down obviously. I'm not stupid. 

We were lounging around for quite a while, and Luke was already drunk some how. "Why are you drunk Luke?"

"Because I like this person but can't tell them." He sighed dramatically. I've never really seen him drunk before actually, maybe a little tipsy but not drunk. 

Tom and his crew sat down on the couch across from us and my stomach dropped. 

He smirked. "Don't worry I'm not here to mess with you. Yet." 

My friends don't know they bully me, which kind of shows what kind of friends they are. 

They started playing truth or dare, but I was just watching. 

"Emmeline. Truth or Dare." I sighed. "I'm not playing."

"Oh come on, you know you want to. Truth or dare?" 

"Truth." Better to play it safe. 

"Where was the craziest place you've had sex?" Crap. I'm a virgin.

"Um, dare."

"Oh so you are a virgin." Everyone started laughing, it was so humiliating. "Just give me the dare."

"Seven minutes in heaven with Luke." I sighed and looked over to him. He had a weird smile on his face like they'd been planning it. 

We got up and went down the hallway into a random closet. I pulled up my phone and set a seven minute timer. 

Luke was sitting weirdly close to me, and it was making me hot. 

"Luke can you scoot a bit? You're making me hot."

"Nah, you're already hot." He started leaning in and he put his hand on my jaw. 

"Luke what are you doing?"

"Giving you want you want." He leaned in more and I shook my head. 

"Luke no, we're not like this."

"We could be." He was whispering and he started pushing me over. 

I slapped him and stormed out of the closet with tears in my eyes. So much for a best friend. 

I went straight out the front door, ignoring the calls of my so called friends. 

As I walked down the dark road, which was a horrible idea I must say, I heard something behind me. 

I whipped my head around. 

I saw a trash can fall over and I sighed in relief. It was just a raccoon. 

I picked up the pace to my house. 

Once I closed the door behind me and locked it I relaxed. 

Luke just tried to force me into a kiss. He was probably going to try and do more. 

I wiped away my stray tears and got ready for bed. I felt my phone constantly vibrating in my pocket. 

I just turned it off. I'm probably going to feel guilty in the morning for blowing them off, but right now I feel completely fine doing it. 

I changed into a big shirt and crawled into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.


End file.
